deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Amaterasu vs Aang
Amaterasu vs Aang is a What-If? Death Battle pitting Amaterasu from Capcom's Okami against Aang from Nickelodeon's Avatar the Last Airbender. Description Okami vs Avatar! Which of these two masters of the elements will come out on top! Interlude Wiz: Fire, water, earth, and air. These are the four elements essential for life. Boomstick: And these two have proven themselves to be masters of using them as weapons. Wiz: Amaterasu, the goddess of the sun. Boomstick: And Aang, the avatar. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win.... A Death Battle! Amaterasu Wiz: The Celestial Plain, the realm in which the thirteen Celestial Brush gods and the Celestials once lived in peace and harmony. Boomstick: Until a giant, eight-headed serpent named Orochi showed up, killed most of the Celestials, and dragged Amaterasu, the former sun god, down to the land of mortals, where he would remain until Nagi, the chosen one destined to slay the beast, was born. Wiz: After Nagi was born, he and Amaterasu did battle with serpent until Shiranui was able to break the barrier protecting Orochi, allowing Nagi to finish him off. Boomstick: But not without a cost, being that Amaterasu received a fatal wound that killed him after the battle. Wiz: The people of Nagi's village built a shrine to honor the god and Nagi sealed Orochi away with his sword, Tsukuyomi. However, one hundred years later, Tsukuyomi was removed, causing Orochi to return. Boomstick: The people of Nippon would have been screwed had it not been for one really hot wood sprite named Sakuya, who used her power to reawaken the sun god, who had somehow gotten a sex change which I'm pretty sure wasn't possible in feudal Japan. Wiz: Boomstick don't bother questioning it. Boomstick: I didn't plan on it Wiz. Anyway, Amaterasu set out alongside Issun, a wandering artist, to defeat Orochi and recover the thirteen celestial brush techniques. Wiz: In combat, Amaterasu's standard weapons are the divine instruments, which come in three different varieties. Divine Retribution is a close-range reflector that doubles as a shield, allowing her to block attacks and counter them by launching her opponents into the air before slamming them back into the ground. Boomstick: The Devout Beads are a long-range rosary that allows Amaterasu to rapidly strike her opponents and can even shoot rapid-fire projectiles. And finally, Amaterasu wields Tsumugari, a close-range glaive that can be charged to release an extremely powerful strike. Wiz: But beyond this, Amaterasu has the celestial brush, a technique that allows her to stop the flow of time and manipulate the environment, whether it involves changing the time of day, restoring destroyed structures, manipulating plant life by creating trees, creating lily pads, and using certain types of plants as a makeshift hookshot, or spawning a cherry bomb that detonates shortly after being placed. Boomstick: She can also manipulate fire, ice, water, and electricity, provided that she has a source, create gusts of wind, slow down time, climb certain walls, and can slash opponents. Wiz: With all of these techniques at her disposal, Amaterasu has defeated numerous demons, including Orochi and the lord of darkness himself, is strong enough to destroy galaxies, and was durable enough to withstand star system levels of destruction. Boomstick: But if she uses her brush techniques too much she'll run out of ink temporarily, losing both her brush techniques and divine instruments in the process, forcing her to resort too.... Wait, did that dog just kick that demon!? Wiz: Yup. Boomstick: Remember when I said losing her ink was a weakness? I take it back, with her celestial brush, divine instruments, and wolf kung-fu, Amaterasu might just be one of the strongest dogs out there. Wiz: I doubt it's actually kung-fu..... "Amaterasu howls." Aang Wiz: The four elements. Water. Earth. Fire. And- Boomstick: Rock! Wiz: No, that's not it. It's- Boomstick: Thunder! Wiz: Wrong again. Boomstick: Dragon type! Wiz: That's Pokemon Boomstick: Lightning style! Wiz: That's Naruto. Boomstick: Calcium! Wiz: That's the periodic table of elements. Boomstick: Heart! Wiz: That's Captain Planet. Boomstick: Quintessence! Wiz: That's W.I.T.C.H Boomstick: Wood! Wiz: You're not even trying, are you? Boomstick: Paper! Wiz: Boomstick, shut up! Boomstick: Asphalt! Wiz: IT'S AIR! IT'S FUCKING AIR! Boomstick: Jeez, I was only kidding... Wiz: And the only one who can control all four is the Avatar! Boomstick: Looks like someone's got a case of mood swings... Wiz: *Sigh* Moving on, the avatar is the human embodiment of both light and peace and must master the four bending arts to keep balance among the four nations. Boomstick: But one of, if not, the most impressive avatars would have to be Aang. Wiz: Born to two air nomads in 12 BG, it was discovered that Aang was the avatar shortly after his birth. Boomstick: Through one of the dumbest ways imaginable, being that he selected four avatar relics to use as toys, and no, I'm not making this shit up. Wiz: After this revelation, Aang was taken to the Southern Air Temple and was raised by a monk named Gyatso. And at the age of twelve was told about his position as the avatar. Boomstick: As a result, Aang ended up spending most of his time practicing his air bending. But Aang's life was changed forever after learning that he was going to be separated from Gyatso. Wiz: Afraid and confused, Aang ended up fleeing with his flying bison, Appa, because those are a thing. During this, the pair got caught in a storm and crash landed into the ocean. Boomstick: The two of them would have been done for had it not been for Aang sub-consciously entering the Avatar State, freezing both him and Appa. Wiz: The two of them remained frozen for one hundred years until a young Southern Water Tribe girl named Katara stumbled across the two and accidentally freed them. Boomstick: This caused the reawakened Aang, alongside Katara and her brother Sokka to set out on a quest to help him master the bending arts and defeat the fire nation. Wiz: Aang's first bending art is air bending, which allows him to blast air towards opponents, which are capable of cooling lava, create mini tornadoes, shields, and air balls that can trap opponents, increase his speed to become faster than wind, suppress explosions, fly using a gliding staff, and can create a ball of air that he can ride on known as the air scooter. Boomstick: Water bending lets him make huge waves, whip opponents and can even create a shield. Earth bending allows him to sends rock towards his opponents, create walls, form armor made of rocks, traps opponents, submerge foes into the earth, and can sense the location of his opponents using the seismic sense, a technique taught to him by Toph Beifong. Wiz: Finally, there's fire bending, which allows him to generate fire from his hands and mouth to launce at foes and can redirect the fire bending technique known as lightning. But Aang is also capable of permanently taking away a person's bending ability by using energy bending, which also allows him to restore a person's bending. Boomstick: But when Aang wants real fire power he activates the avatar state, which increases his bending abilities. This lets Aang do a bunch of crazy shit like create tsunamis, hurricanes, and chasms, can rip apart earth pillars with air, and can produce flames so hot that they can melt through solid stone. Wiz: And while this may seem impressive, if he is killed during this state, he's dead for good. Aang also can't bend water without a source and never fully mastered all four bending arts. Boomstick: But despite all of this, Aang has defeated the fire lord despite the fact that his fire bending was enhanced by Sozin's comet, and is capable of destroying entire islands Wiz: With all of his bending techniques, Aang is one of the strongest masters of the elements around. Aang: "Revenge is like a two-headed rat-viper. While you watch your enemy go down, you're being poisoned yourself" Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for.... A Death Battle! Fight It was a peaceful day in Ryoshima Coast. Trees were whistling, birds were chirping, and waves were crashing against the shore. It was a windy and sunny day as two individuals walked down a dirt path. One was a small artist, named Issun, who was riding on the canines head, and his companion Amaterasu, her paws making prints atop of the ground. As Issun and Amaterasu were strolling, Issun looked down towards the white wolf and said, "Hey, don't worry Ammy, we'll get to Sei-an City before sundown." In response, Amaterasu looked up towards her guide and happily woofed in anticipation. They had been wandering the land for ages and they were both hankering to buy supplies for there ongoing quest to defeat Yamy. Before they could get close to their destination, they were suddenly stopped by a panicked woman; she was shaking fiercely. As Amaterasu sniffed the air around this new face, Issun asked, "Hey babe, how's it hanging, you looking for someone to add some color to your life?" '' The woman then ceased to stop shaking, stood completely still, and then slowly smiled menacingly. ''"Hey Ammy, I think that smile means she wants me." ''said Issun. The woman laughed creepily in response. Amaterasu, sensing something amiss, growled at the strange acting woman. ''"Ammy, shut your trap, your ruining my chances with this fine, young, piece of artistic inspiration." ''scolded the miniature artist. But the goddess of the sun was not fooled. The mysterious face started to mold and transform into something not human. Ammy jumped back startled and barked ferociously. Issun flinched with shock. ''"Whoa, I thought you were a hot chick!" ''The woman's face had morphed into the face of a fox like demon! Amaterasu got ready for a fight. Up in the sky, a creature was flying through the clouds. The creature roared as he flew towards the ground. The animal was a giant, six legged bison, and it had the tail of a beaver. As it descended from the clouds it was revealed to be the mighty beast Appa! Appa soared below the cloud line, being directed by his owner. The bald, lovable, owner of Appa, Aang, the last air bender! As Appa flew over the landscape, Aang took in the surroundings. ''"Wow Appa, it looks like we've never been here before." ''cheerfully exclaimed Aang. Aang and Appa had been exploring the world, and were surveying the current land they just arrived at. Down below, the skirmish between Amaterasu, Issun, and the demon had just began. ''"Slow down Appa, what's going on down there?" questioned Aang, as he saw Ammy and the demon fighting. Back on ground, Amaterasu was finishing of the trickster demon. With a final power slash, the demon was no more, cut in half by the powerful move. "Aww, I didn't get to take her out on a date." Issun said, depressingly. Ammy gave him a quizzical look. "What, I could've gotten over the whole fox demon thing, did you see that body!" ''The wolf god growled at him in a disapproving manner. ''"Alright, I'll stop." ''retorted Issun, smirking. The wolf and the artist then walked past the scattered remains of the demon to continue their journey to Sei-an town, a sound could be heard from up above. Both Ammy and Issun looked up, as a giant shadow consumed them. ''"Move out the way!" ''cried Issun. Amaterasu sprinted out the way of the giant figure crashing down towards them. Making a huge impact in the ground, Appa setteled down as Aang jumped down from the steed. Ammy barked at the Avatar for almost crushing her and Issun. After he landed, Aang pat Appa on head, signaling him to fly away. The flying bison roared as it left its master. ''"What's your problem baldy?" cried the miniature artist, "you almost squashed us!" ''Amaterasu woofed with agreement, as she bore her teeth at Aang, growling. Aang got into a battle stance, and responded with, ''"Hey, you just killed some innocent lady, as the Avatar, I'm not gonna let you get away with that crime!" ''The sun goddess howled back, in anger, as Issun responded with, ''"Hey kid, that was demon we just destroyed, do you need glasses or something?" '' Aang clenched his fists. ''"I'm normally against killing, as the Avatar and a monk, I know that I'm above that. But for crooks like you, I'm not holding back!" ''Amaterasu growled and dug her nails into the ground and bearing her teeth. She was ready to strike. Issun knew a fight was inevitable. ''"Alright kid, you'd better get ready cause Ammy's gonna mop the floor with you!" FIGHT! Aang made the first move, quickly swinging his hands, lighting them aflame and shooting the burning fire towards the direction of Ammy. The air became intense with the feel of fire. Instead of dodging, Amaterasu brought out the celestial brush, painting a shuttle loop, which activated her Galestorm ability. Powerful winds then erupted from the front of Amaterasu, rocketing straight towards Aang's fire attack. Galestorm made quick work of the flames, extinguishing them almost immediately, canceling the air bender's attack. With his fire bending attack being completely destroyed, Aang knew he had to pull out the big guns: he clenched his fists, getting ready for the next move. Amaterasu did the same, digging her claws into the ground and bearing her teeth, getting ready to strike. A stand off began. Ammy and Aang both waited for someone to make the next move. Both of their bodies tensed, each of them knowing that their respective opponent has powerful abilities. Aang knew that if someone was able to extinguish his fire bending, that they must be powerful. Ammy knew that Aang must've had skills to be able to throw fire like he did, not to mention his ability to tame a beast such as Appa. As both of them stood there, Issun looked around, observing the situation. "Wow" he said, "looks like we have a Mexican stand-WOAH!" Before Issun could finish, Amaterasu charged at Aang! Running towards Aang with ferocious speed, Amatersu used the Divine Retribution to slash Aang across the stomach! As she got in close to strike, Aang used his air bending to launch himself into the air. Amaterasu soon followed, bending down and jumping into the air, barking at Aang! In the air, Aang threw his arms up, making the ground below him tremble. From the earth, a giant pillar of stone arose, which Aang used as a shield! Before the sun god could strike, the pillar of earth blocked the hit, getting destroyed in the process! As pieces of rocks and pebbles fell to the ground, destroyed by Ammy's Divine Retribution, Aang flipped backwards through the air, landing on his feet. As the final pieces of rocky debris fell to the floor, Aang tried to get his bearings but it was too late. Ammy took to the ground, using her Divine Retribution with full force! Aang tried to dodge the oncoming attack, but Amaterasu was able to slash Aang across the chest before he was able to escape! Aang was sent back flying into the shallow end of the shore. Noticing an opening, Issun yelled to Ammy "Now's your chance!"''Ammy woofed in understanding, as she used her scroll to paint a new symbol: she painted a circle with a single line going through it. The wolf had summoned a cherry bomb! Ammy smacked it towards Aang! The fuse was lit, and the bomb was only seconds away from being lit and destroying Aang! As the clock ticked for the bomb to erupt, Ammy and Issun patiently waited for their newest opponent to go down. But Aang wasn't going down that easy. Right before the bomb exploded the air bender jumped onto his feet. Despite the wound Aang had received he still stood, getting ready to continue the fight. Aang used his water bending powers to douse the bomb, he then swung his arms around and pointed them in Ammy and Issun's direction, sending a shower of water towards the artistic duo! Reacting to the attack, Ammy quickly side stepped out of the way, but the attacks didn't end there. Following the water bending attack, Aang sent a torrent of fire at his foes, followed by a heap of air, and a fury of water! Amaterasu dodged the fire, sidestepped to dodge the wind, and ducked under the water bending attack. Aang then swung his arms forward, as several rocks and boulders came out from the ground and flew towards the wolf. Issun screamed to look out, but Ammy had it covered. With the rocks a few inches away from Amaterasu's muzzle, she quickly drew two horizontal lines onto her scroll, activating her Veil of Mist ability! The oncoming stones suddenly came to a slow halt, as Aang also slowed down. With the earth bending attack only inches away from Ammy, she simply strolled out of the way. Her Veil of Mist had slowed down time! With one second left, and the rocks avoided, Ammy started to charge towards the monk! Time suddenly stopped slowing down, as the earth bending hit the ground! Amaterasu, closing in on Aang, got ready to pounce. ''"Good job" said Issun, "he'll never see us now, after we slowed down time." Just before Ammy was able to get anywhere close to Aang, the ground started to tremble beneath her. She skidded to a halt, as a mini tremor rumbled from below. A giant pillar of earth rose from beneath Amaterasu, sending her into the air! "Quick Ammy! Jump towards the water!" yelled Issun. Amaterasu howled as she leaped from the platform, painting a circle into the water. A lily pad appeared, letting Amaterasu have a safe place to land: she landed with a splash. Both her and Issun breathed heavily, both extremely from the elemental attacks. Aang, faced his opponents. "That's it. Normally, as the Avatar, I would practice peace and calmness, but you've pushed me too far. I'm sorry, but you must feel the power of my Avatar state!" ''Aang's eyes and tattoos started to glow and he started to levitate off the ground. A ball of wind began to swirl around him. Fire, water, and earth started to spin around his sphere of air. Aang had turned into the Avatar state! Aang raised his arms into the air, bending a wave of fire, water, air, and earth straight towards Amaterasu! The boulders were massive, the water was like a flood, the fire scorched ferociously, the wind was like a bullet. Amaterasu clenched her claws into the lily pad. ''"Ammy, do something!" ''screamed Issun! Ammy growled, as she got ready to draw one more time. She painted straight lines throughout the air, as the oncoming elemental attacks got closer and closer. As Ammy's slashes hit their marks, she deflected all the elemental attacks! Amaterasu used Power Slash! The attacks ricochet off of the wolf's Power Slash, getting sent into several directions! As the attacks cleared, Ammy used her Galestorm ability to move her lily pad towards Aang. Before Aang could bend another attack, Ammy delivered the final blow: a second Power Slash, a vertical slash across the body! Aang had no chance to counterattack. He was finished. The two pieces of his body fell apart, each one sinking to the bottom of the shallow water. Amaterasu jumped to the shore. She then turned to face her now deceased opponent. She howled into the now star filled sky. She then turned around and ran off into the distance, heading to their original destination of Sei-an City. Before the carcass of Aang was completely out of sight, Issun said, ''"Nice try air head, but looks like Ammy got the best of ya!" Amaterasu howled into the night one more time. KO!!! Results Boomstick: Poor Aang, he will be missed. Wiz: Let's be honest here, Amaterasu easily outclassed Aang in every way. Boomstick: Give the kid some credit Wiz, at least he was naturally faster. Wiz: Yeah, but Amaterasu was capable of slowing him down with Veil of Mist. Boomstick: And while the Avatar State may have been impressive, Amaterasu has tanked blows from Yami, who is was strong to destroy entire star systems. Wiz: Add in the fact that Amaterasu is strong enough to destroy galaxies and Aang was pretty much doomed. Boomstick: Looks like Aang just couldn't hold himself together. Wiz: The winner is Amaterasu. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Nickelodeon' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Goldmaster1337 Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015